P.E.P.S.
The P.E.P.S. is a non-lethal weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The P.E.P.S. (Pulsed Energy Projection System) is a modern non-lethal weapon made by Connaught, an Asian company. This weapon is slightly larger than a pistol. It does not use bullets, but rather a form of directed energy. Characteristics It emits an invisible laser pulse which, upon contact with the target, ablates the surface and creates a small amount of exploding plasma. This produces a pressure wave that stuns the target and knocks them off their feet, and electromagnetic radiation that affects nerve cells causing a painful sensation. The magazine appears to be a double tank like a printer cartridge in two colors. One magazine allows one shot, and is inserted at the top of the weapon. Later in the game a P.E.P.S. with 3-round magazine (initial only; still a 1 round version) can be found. Locations *It is first found in the Armory at the Police Precinct in Detroit. *One can be found behind a locked fence gate in the Tai Yong Medical facility after the first elevator ride in a locker. *Another can be found inside a locked storage room to the right of the apartment complex (Guarded by Belltower) you need to break into in Hengsha. The keypad must be hacked. *One can be found in the Upper Management section of Tai Yong Medical in a locker in a Security office. *One can be found in the Armory in the Picus Communications office before reaching room 802-11. *Grayson on the second visit to Detroit. *One can be found in the Storage Locker B at the Belltower Dock (near the place where you find Tong's explosive). *One can be found in the Armory in the same room as the GPL jammer soon after Jensen awakens from the stasis pod. This version initially carries 3 charges, but once used, it only holds a single shot like normal. *One can be found on Panchaea inside a blockaded room. Upgrades The P.E.P.S. does not support standard upgrade packages. Tactics While a non-lethal weapon, the P.E.P.S. is not silent like the PAX-22 Tranquilizer Rifle. The loud, bright energy pulse it emits can usually be detected by nearby guards, and it won't knock out targets unless used at point blank range, although "point blank" can be as far as the stun gun's maximum range depending on the enemy's HP. If the weapon is fired from medium range, the blast will still stun people, knocking them off their feet and making them vulnerable for a few seconds. This can allow the player to follow up with another weapon, perform a take down, or run away. The P.E.P.S. is best used where the player does not wish to kill the target, but at the same time does not need to keep a low profile. In non-pacifist runs, the P.E.P.S. can also be useful for temporarily incapacitating a room full of people in one shot. Note that the P.E.P.S. shoots through enemies, instead of creating a blast effect like one would expect from an energy weapon, making it extremely effective against large amounts of enemies in hallways. The P.E.P.S. can also be used to move large objects, if the player doesn't have the Move/Throw Heavy Objects augmentation. However, those attempting pacifist runs should take note that heavy objects thrown in this manner can (and most likely will) kill anyone they strike. This may or may not count as a kill rather than a non-lethal takedown. Trivia *The P.E.P.S. uses the technology of (PEP). *The P.E.P.S. returns in Mankind Divided not as the weapon proper, but as an on-board experimental augmentation instead. This new incarnation of the weapon does not seem to utilize any visible ammo load, being powered by Jensen's internal bio-energy instead. *Concept art for the P.E.P.S. claims that it uses 5.0 x 10^67 Joules of energy. Given this much energy is orders of magnitude more powerful than entire galaxies of stars, this can be assumed to not be canon. Gallery PEPS2.png|PEPS in use Peps-inventoryicons.png|PEPS inventory icons PEPS.png|PEPS specs PEPSV.png|The PEPS View model ru:P.E.P.S. Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Weapons